The Prince of Slytherin:Draco's First Sight: 3 to7
by xBlackRosex
Summary: This is the next part in Draco's First Sight. His conversation with Savannah... Draco gives, takes, and acts on advice.
1. Part Three

Part Three  
  
"Draco...What are you thinking!?" shouted Savannah as she paced the Slytherin common room. "What ever happened to the Draco Malfoy that maybe not all, but I at least, knew and was friends with?" "I don't know! One minute I'm blowing off steam from one bloody thing after another and then....Well...She happened, Annah!" Draco pleaded to her, flopping down on the couch. "Listen, Slick. Yes I just called you that...You can't let one pretty face mess up all of your future plans." she scolded. But then looked as if she had a stroke of genius. "Take me for example. I'm attractive, like you...Sure of myself, like you... and frankly I like men very much, I hope not like you... But not as much as I will mope around the common room batting my eyes and sighing like Loony Lovegood!" she yelled getting into his face. "I would much rather enjoy the attention and act very Slytherin about this. You get what I'm saying, Draco?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
Draco sighed. He knew she was right. But there was just something about this girl. Never in all of his days, has Draco been enchanted by a girl at first sight. Ecspecially when he hasn't seen her face... Then he turned his cold grey eyes back to Savannah and smoothed his hair.  
  
"You're growing soft. You aren't thinking. Crabbe and Goyle are starting to make sense to me." Savannah explained cocking her head to the left. "Face it. You've got it bad." "I know...I know." he said scowling. "But what about you and Thomas? That had to have---" "Meant nothing." she stopped him. "We liked eachother, and we fell into love, with love. It was a mistake." she gazed at the fire.  
Draco looked at her. "Alright..." he paused and looked at the clock. "But right now I have Quidditch practice and you have prefect duty." he pointed as he pulled on his pads and cloak. "Bust some Gryffindors for me." he said giving the her the malicious Malfoy smirk. "No doubt....Just let our king block the quaffle, or let Potty catch the snitch.. Because your really cute when your in a bad mood." she boasted. "Yeah, yeah." Draco spat. "See you at dinner!" he called out. "Not if I see you first!" Savannah called. Within a few seconds he waved back to her and his slender figure disappeared behind the doors.  
Savannah smirked as she looked out the window. Then let out a small giggle and paced up to the girl's dormitories.  
An small tawny owl soared past the opened window in which Savannah had stared at and dropped a piece of neatly folded parchment on top of a book bag with the initials 'D.M.' engraved on the front. The piece of parchment, clear as crystal, in beautiful penmanship said 'Draco'. 


	2. Part Four

Part Four  
The doors of the Slytherin common room whisked open revealing a platinum blonde boy in Quidditch robes making his way over to an empty couch.  
"Ugggh." Draco grumbled smoothing his hair out."What's this?" he picked up the piece of parchment. That wasn't there before... His silver eyes scanned the paper.  
Dearest Draco,  
I heard you call after me. . .I'm sorry I didn't return to you. Now,  
please let me make it up to you. . .  
Draco could have sworn that his heart stopped. His chest pulsated as he read and re-read the note. 'How could she have heard me?' Draco thought to himself looking up.'How'd she--'.  
The common room went dark. Winds hovered around Draco as he tried to make sense of this...One single beam of moonlight shined through the stained glass window. His eyes followed the beam down to a pair of emerald eyes. Draco melted. It was her.  
"I-I-." Draco stuttered.  
"Ssshhh." said a soft voice."Come into the light."  
Draco's slender figure slithered into the moonlight casting a shadow over her face. "Closer." she whispered as Draco followed her commands. "Who are you?" he whispered back to her.  
She didn't answer him. Draco's breathing became louder as she touched and massaged his shoulders. Her touch sent him teetering over the edge. She moved closer to him until her body was pressed closely to his. His heart pounded as she planted a small kiss on his lips.  
"Don't speak." she said touching his lips."The doors are locked. Nobody can interupt." Just then she slowly took off his cloak. Then his Quidditch pads. He wanted her. Draco's heartbeat slowed down as he carressed her as her tender hands snaked underneath his shirt. She was wearing nothing. And soon after, neither was he. His skin was smooth. The moonlight that danced on his chest made him look like a God. And he had to have stood in the lower department at least eight inches. Draco's chest went up and down as his breathing increased again. He smirked, he knew what she was looking at now.  
"Come here."he said to her, his hunger for control growing.  
She came to him eager and willing. Draco's hands moved along her figure, all over. He kissed her hard as he moved backward, taking her. They fell onto the leather couch in an embrace. Draco groaned as he fell on top of her. Her eyes glittered at him. He couldn't take it any longer. He held her thighs gently and looked at her as if her body was a temple. He could see her smirking which he took as a yes to enter her.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Draco raised his eyebrow and continued thrusting. He touched her hair everytime she clawed his back. She wanted him just as bad.  
He threw his head back in ecstacy. He let out a moan. She took him in her arms as he collapsed in pleasure. He trembled in her arms...  
"You sure know how to apologize to a guy." he said smiling to her. She laughed and smiled at him. "Maybe I should call after you more often." he panted.  
"Don't think I'm that easy, Slick." she whispered, her voice still non recognizable.  
"Don't worry." he said stroking her face. Then he paused.."Slick?" he asked in confusion. 'Why does that sound so familiar?'  
Just as he turned to ask her where she had heard that nickname before, she disappeared. Apparated maybe. Whatever the matter, she was gone. Without even the slightest bit of a good-bye. She had already stolen his heart but now, she had stolen the only innocence he had left.  
Draco's heart sank. She had left him again. But he didn't care, these feelings wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. 'Even if it kills me,' he thought. 'I know I'll get my way.' 


	3. Part Five

Part Five  
  
The rain tittered on the stained glass as Draco began to redress himself. He felt like his insides had taken a perminant vacation. Though these feelings were new to him, Draco's mind told him to hold on to her.  
The tapestry flew open revealing a curly haired Slytherin girl followed by a boy who's robes were almost soaked.  
" 'Lo, Savannah. And Marcus" said Draco pulling on his undershirt.  
" Hey." she answered shaking out her umbrella. Her emerald orbs focused to Draco, and her face tinged a dark pink.  
"What were you doing in here with the enterance locked?" Marcus asked smoothing his hair, not facing him.  
Draco smirked. "Nothing. Where were you two?"  
"Prefect duty...Duh." she said, her face returning to its natural color.  
"Quidditch Practice with you, and then Savannah was on break so I stopped to talk to her." he said placing his robes next to the fireplace mantle.  
"By the way, Flint. Did Wood ask you about the knicked quaffle?"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it." said Marcus.  
"Well I was talking to him in the locker room Mon--" she was interupted by Draco.  
"Hang on, hang on....You and Wood...Oliver Wood?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
"No, we just get along that's all. Besides, he's with that girl from Durmstrang...Heather something." she barely said turning to her right  
Draco shrugged and walked over to the fireplace. His stomach lurched again as he glanced at Savannah reading a piece of parchment in a chair. He cleared his throat and walked over to the chair attempting to see over her shoulder at what the paper said.  
"Ah, ah, ah. What are you looking at?" she asked looking up at Draco.  
"Noth--.Where'd you get those?" he asked her noticing that her eyes were a different color.  
"Oh, I borrowed a charm from Pansy, you like them?" she said fluttering her lashes.  
"Yeah...Yeah I do." he said smiling at her.  
She smriked and returned to her letter. What was it about her lately, she carried herself differently, or maybe it was that he was lately, always seen accompanied by one or two seventh year boys. He smirked to himself thinking back to yesterday when she was applying her lipstick in the common room, being stared at by gawking third year boys. She has changed. But then he thought of 'her'. What made himself keep holding on to her? "Draco? Draco!" shouted Marcus, waving his hands in front of Draco's face. "Yeah...What?" he answered coming to his senses. "Why are you staring at Savannah like that? You know she's been seeing Thomas again." he asked in concern. "I know. I've seen them, he's such a leech." Draco spat. "Malfoy, do you fancy her?" asked the grinning Marcus. "No, no, no. I've got much more important things to worry about." he said nodding to Marcus. Or at least he thought he had more important things to worry about. "Okay, just checking." Marcus assured. Then he patted Draco on the back and left the common room.  
The common room was almost completely empty. The indistinct chatters dissepated. Now it was only Draco, and the half asleep St. Marae on the large leather couch. She looked like a cherub as she slept. Her cruel and cunning disposition was the farthest it had ever been from Savannah's face.  
"Hey. Annah?" Draco shook her, dinner time was approaching.  
"Don't call me that, Drakey." she barely whispered as she awoke.  
"Drakey?" he laughed."Is that the best you have?"  
"No, but I don't think you want to here what I would have called you." she smirked as she adjusted the pletes of her skirt. "Oh, so it's back to that now?" Draco said as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Maybe....Draco you have got to stop flirting with me, I might have to fall in love with you." she laughed to him as her tendrils disappeared behind the flipped canvas.  
Draco's stomach lurched again as he watched her chocolate hair touch her face as she left. 'I've got to be starving' he thought to himself as he walked to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
The smells of mashed potatoes and honey ham whafted around the hall. Draco's eyes pursed as he prepared to perform his strut to the Slytherin table. Onlooking Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors scowled and some cowered at the blonde Slytherin, but he returned every look with an evil eye and took his seat next to his two thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. He could tell that it was going to be a long hour. For him anyways trying to conversate with them two. 


	4. Part Six

Part Six  
Swallowing the last bit of ham on the plate, Draco took a deep breath and lifted himself up off of the table seat. Crabbe and Goyle were filling their plates up once again. Draco sighed. The table was almost empty, students were leaving in small groups on by one. He looked over at the large oak doors seeing who was leaving as he walked out of the hall. He saw Potty, the Weasel, and company trot through the doors, he saw Cho Chang, with a new boyfriend of the week, and he saw Savannah breeze past him at a very fast pace.  
"Hey!" he called out to her. But she didn't look back or even wave....Something was wrong. He rolled his eyes and picked up his pace to the common room in an attempt to catch up with her.  
  
He finally reached the enterance to the Slytherin common room. He panted out the password and walked in. Savannah was kneeling by the fire throwing ripped pieces of paper into the flames. As he was about to tap on her shoulder she turned to him. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and tears were streaming down her face.  
"Oh...What happened." asked Draco, trying not to look at her face. The pit of his stomach felt twisted. "Nothing." she panted."It's not important to you." "I don't care, I just want to know what happened. And that's the reason why you're crying." he said kneeling beside her in the empty room. "Thom." she said. "Wait." he stopped her, and soon got the largest scowl on his face. "What in the hell did he do this time?" he said. Savannah had many past problems with Thomas. "Well, you know the note I was reading?" she said wiping her eyes and standing."Well he wrote that to me." "Well what did it say?" Draco asked. "I'll show you." she said."Repairo!" she yelled pointing her wand at the ashes. "Here." Draco scanned the paper.  
  
Savannah,  
How are you? I hope you are keeping well. Listen, I am sorry for  
everything. I was so cavalier to you when we last spoke. I apologize--  
no...I'm sorry. Just let me get to the point...I want to talk to you at dinner. Sit with me at the south end of our table. I hope you'll see me. I  
miss you terribly.  
  
Love,  
Thom.  
  
P.S. I love you.  
  
"Well, what's so bad about that?" asked Draco. "You'll see...Here, read the letter he gave me after we spoke." she said handing him another letter. "Am I ready for this?" he asked. "I was." she said. "Then I'm sure I am." said Draco.  
Savannah,  
Hello again. If you're thinking by now that the last letter meant anything, well it did. But not to me. I take back everything I have ever  
said to you that was in any way a compliment. You walk around with the  
seventh year boys like you're a trophy they all want. I once was those seventh year boys, but now I have realized what you are. Selfish. You take  
and you take, but what have you ever given me besides lectures.  
I thought I loved you once. When I saw you approach me tonight in the hall. You were as beautiful as the day I met you. But you're not the same little eleven year old girl you once were, sweet and caring, yet stern and  
cold when you needed to be. I'm not the one who's changed, you have. Something about the way you kept staring down the table when I was talking to you. You paid absolutely no attention to me. But the thing was, was that  
I knew you'd come back to me. You need me.  
Well I don't need you. You feel nothing. You truly are the ice princess of Slytherin. Well, I hope you choke on that title, and take your little platinum-haired prince with you. I hope he likes being your trained lap dog. I've seen you two, talking and flirting in the common room. You  
both are a disgrace to me.  
  
Good-bye,  
Thomas  
  
Draco's hands trembled with anger as he read the closing. Thomas' voice echoed in his head as he re-read the letter. He looked at Savannah again as she began to weep once more.  
"See." she told him. "See why I'm like this now? I hate him!" she threw herself.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. Everything was a blur right now. He thought about Savannah. She was always there for him when he had a problem with his father. She was the person who though not the nicest person, showed affection to him when he was sad or hurt. He looked at her again. He couldn't take it seeing her like this. And more so, her ex had insulted him. Draco's anger took over. An orniment on the mantle fell to its destruction as he growled in frustration. "Now you see how I feel." said Savannah wiping her eyes once more. "He had no right to say that to you." "I know." "He still wants you. You know that?" said Draco shaking the paper. "No he doesn't." she scolded. "Yes he does...If he did, he wouldn't have mentioned all the boys who have been noticing you, and how much he hated seeing us be around eachother." he cried.  
  
She looked up at Draco. He was right. She knew Thomas Geller more than anyone besides his own family. It made perfect sense to her now. Maybe it wasn't all bad. If Draco was truly right, she'd know the way to prove it.  
"I have an idea." she told Draco.  
"What." he asked. She whispered her idea in his ear.  
"Brilliant." he smirked."Well, I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart."  
  
"Be prepared for the scam that shames all scams....Honey." she laughed.  
  
Savannah's idea was to act like she and Draco were a couple. Only to determine if Thomas was really serious about what he wrote. They both were good actors, but now it was time for the true test. After all, great minds think alike. Don't they? 


	5. Part Seven

Part Seven  
  
"Psst. Savannah!" Draco whispered to the oblivious, emerald eyed Slytherin next to him. "What?" she answered drawing her attention away from a sugar quill. Draco pointed over to a table with a black haired seventh year boy staring at the two of them. She smirked and looked into Draco's eyes. Raised an eyebrow and removed herself from her seat.  
  
Draco's silver orbs focused on Savannah as she got up to turn her paper into Trelawney. He saw Thomas watch her as she walked. Every sway of her body made his smile grow wider. Draco's anger increased. He was going to make him pay, for every tear, and every rant.  
  
"Was he watching?" she asked hoping for a certain answer. "Yeah. He was well....Watching you walk." he said trying not to look at her legs. "Typical. I know him too well." she spat, moving closer to Draco. "Well what are we supposed to do now?" he asked. "Well, I think that we..." she said stroking his hand with the feather of her quill. "Should make the show worth his while." she finished.  
  
Draco gulped as the feather touched his hand. He smiled fully, a scary thing for most who know him. But none the less, he did. He looked at her in a sly manner and set down his writing utencil. Draco's eyes met Thom's once more as his left hand traveled over to Savannah's.  
  
"Good." she whispered. She laughed, "Look at him! He's so angry now." "Well that's what you wanted, Ann." he said turning to her. "Uh-huh." she answered, hand in hand.  
  
Thomas' lips pursed when Draco held Savannah's hand. But what could Draco care? His job was to be her love interest, not his eye candy.  
  
Professor Trelawney dismissed the class and everyone headed back to their common rooms for a short while before study hall began. Draco and Savannah walked behind Thomas all the way down to their dungeon common room, hand in hand. There was no doubt now that he thought they were an item. In fact, Pansy Parkinson was foolded as well. Not to mention a few ickle Gryffindorks.  
  
"What should we do know." Savannah whispered into his ear at the studying table.  
  
"Wait..I'm thinking." he answered with a ponderous expression.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up with surprise. He was hesitant at first when he looked at Savannah, but his anger took over him. Savannah kept trying to figure out what he was doing, let alone what he was going to say. But she hadn't even thought of the action of kissing. Draco leaned in over the table's top and planted a deep kiss on her soft peachy lips. Her eyes widened when their lips interconnected, but then she thought of Thomas and it disappeared.  
  
Draco's face tinged pink after he felt Savannah kiss back. His eyes opened and looked forward only to reveal none other, that Geller, watching them. He raised an eyebrow at him and closed his lids kissing her deeper. Every now and then touching her face.  
  
Savannah was the first to break the kiss. But he didn't care. He had declared a conquest. And gotten a taste of cherry lip gloss in the process. 


End file.
